battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mk VI Revolver
The (also known as the Webley Top-Break Revolver or Webley Self-Extracting Revolver) was, in various marks, a standard issue service sidearm for the armed forces of the United Kingdom, and the British Empire and Commonwealth, from 1887 until 1963. Battlefield 1 |slot = Sidearm |rof = 199 RPM |fire = Double-Action |ammotype = .455 Webley |reload = 2.85s |magazine = 6 rounds |damage = 53 - 15 *53 (0-6 meters) *53 - 52.09 (6-9 meters) *52.09 - 50 (9-10 meters) *50 - 34.73 (10-15 meters) *34.73 - 33.34 (15-16 meters) *33.34 - 26.05 (16-21 meters) *26.05 - 25 (21-22 meters) *25 - 20.84 (22-27 meters) *20.84 - 20 (27-28 meters) *20 - 17.37 (28-33 meters) *17.37 - 16.67 (33-34 meters) *16.67 - 15 (34-38.76 meters) *15 (38.76+ meters) |vel = 230 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.4 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 9 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Revolver Mk VI is a top-break revolver introduced in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion for all infantry classes. It performs very similar to the Auto Revolver, both in terms of damage and reload time. It is able to kill an enemy with 2 shots at point blank, its hipfire recoil is manageable at close range, which the revolver is limited to - it suffers major damage dropoff at mid-range, thus making it reliable only in close combat. Its bulky sights also resemble the Auto Revolver's sights. Weapon Skins |group3 = Special |list3 = Al Faw · Bloody Bullecourt · Chivalry · Kantara}} Gallery Revolver Mk VI BF1 Idle.jpg|Revolver Mk VI Revolver Mk VI BF1 ADS.jpg|Aiming Down Sights Revolver Mk VI BF1 Reload.jpg|Reloading Webley Mk VI Promotional Art.jpg|Promotional Art Battlefield V |reload = 2.80s }} The Mk VI Revolver is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first shown in the Battlefield 5 - Official 'The Company' Trailer. The Mk VI is capable of a consistent two body shot kill at close range, with it quickly dropping off beyond 12m to a maximum six shot kill. It is the first among its category capable of a one hit kill headshot. This high damage potential is countered by poor handling characteristics, high vertical recoil and a low capacity of six rounds compounded by a slow fire rate and reload speed, which leaves a smaller margin for error in the case of missed shots. Muzzle velocity is also the lowest in class at 230 m/s which can further hamper accuracy against moving targets. Compared to the Model 27 released during War in the Pacific, it maintains favorable handling and close to double the overall rate of fire, but with poorer performance at range. Gallery BF5 Mk VI Revolver Standing.jpg|First Person BF5 Mk VI Revolver Iron Sights.jpg|Iron Sights BF5 Mk VI Revolver Reloading.jpg|Reloading BF5 Mk VI Revolver Couching.jpg|Crouching Grip BF5 Mk VI Revolver Pause.jpg|Paused Grip BF5 Mk VI Revolver Running.jpg|Running Grip BF5 Revolver Mk VI Trailer.png Trivia Battlefield 1 *The weapon was originally named Webley Mk VI, but this was changed in a pre-release update to the Community Test Environment. *The rounds ejected during the reload accounts for the amount of rounds remaining, with the correct number of fired and unfired rounds being seen ejected.Battlefield 1 Mk6 Revolver Reload System Demo References Category:Revolvers Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield V